dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Gohan
Future Gohan is the version of Gohan that appeared in the alternate time line in which Future Trunks lived, and was shown in the TV special, The History of Trunks as well a few Dragon Ball Z episodes during flashbacks. He was depicted as Future Trunks' mentor and was very serious and more aggressive than his present time line counterpart. He managed to become a Super Saiyan after seeing his friends die at the hands of the androids. Over the course of thirteen years, Gohan continuously took it upon himself to challenge the androids, even though he was outnumbered and outclassed. Earth's final hope He is first seen showing up to a city the androids had just recently attacked. He finds Trunks in the ruins of the city, and after hearing his plea to learn to fight, agreed to take him under his wing. One day, he and Trunks battled the androids at an amusement park, only to lose and at the cost of Gohan's left arm, which was blown off while protecting Trunks. Luckily, Gohan was able to give Trunks a Senzu bean, which saved him from death. Trunks brought Gohan back to Capsule Corporation where Bulma treated his wounds. After Gohan healed up, the two resumed training. Trunks, pushing ever closer to becoming a Super Saiyan, quickly began to improve day by day. Death During a day of training, a nearby city is attacked by the androids. Gohan prepares himself for battle, only to see young Trunks begging him to fight alongside him. Gohan seemingly accepts, only to knock Trunks out to avoid the young warrior being nearly killed again. The one-armed Gohan ambushes the androids and despite his handicap, puts up a long, suspenseful fight against the androids only to eventually be ganged up on and knocked down into the city streets below. The androids then launched energy blasts like a machine gun from the sky, killing him. Trunks awoke when his mentor's energy depleted. He searched the city, only to find Gohan's dead body. His rage burst out and he transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time. Appearance Future Gohan donned a uniform greatly resembling that of his father, Goku's. The only exceptions were that the sleeves were longer. Bulma stated that Gohan looked so much like Goku when wearing it. He also wore his own kanji symbol on the back, Han, 飯. His hair was also cut much shorter, somewhat resembling the haircut his alternate past counterpart had when fighting with Cell, only it was more grown into (because Gohan was a full-grown adult). He also had a scar running down his face, most likely from a fight with the androids. Video games Future Gohan's first video game appearance was in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai Another Road, where he comes back to life to help Trunks and the past Z-Fighters fight Majin Buu. He later also appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He is one of the hardest characters to fight against but one of the best to play as, because he fights mainly using his legs. Most fans and gamers say that he should only have one arm when battle-damaged because of the way he fights. However, due to the mechanics of the game, if the designers removed his arm it would cause numerous bugs and glitches. Therefore Future Gohan only fights with one arm and his legs. Special abilities '' Masenko '' : A yellow wave of ki shot from one hand on top of the other. Future Gohan uses this technique in a episode flashback and in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as his standard blast in his base form. '' Kamehameha '' : A blue or yellow energy blast, this attack is seemingly taught to him by his father. Future Gohan uses it in the special when he battles the androids the second time and he uses it in the third Tenkaichi game in his base form as his ultimate blast . '' Special Beam Cannon '' : A purple and yellow ki wave shot from two fingers. He never used this technique in the anime, but it's apparent that it may have been taught to him by Piccolo. Future Gohan uses this technique in the third Tenkaichi game while in his Super Saiyan form. '' Burning Attack'' : Used in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai Another Road '' Energy Sheild'' : A green energy shield, Gohan used this ability against the androids and in the third Budokai Tenkaichi game in his Super Saiyan form. '' Super Saiyan '' : The ability to transform into a more powerful being, Future Gohan takes this form every time he fights the androids. Trivia * In the TV special Future Gohan is voiced by Dameon Clarke, the voice actor of Cell but in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 he is voiced by Kyle Hebert the voice actor of the present time line Gohan. * Future Gohan's hair while in his Super Saiyan form looked nearly the same as present time line Gohan's hair while in his Super Saiyan form. Future Gohan had more of a fringe than present Gohan though. * After an encounter with the androids, Future Gohan received scars that looked similar to Yamcha's. * It is unknown when Future Gohan first transformed into a Super Saiyan, but many suggest it to have been during the big fight against the androids due to the fact that he may have watched the Z Fighters all die. * Many fans of Gohan consider his bleak future self to be more appealing than his peaceful time line self because of his savvy and bravery. * Future Gohan's attitude is a "Do-or-Die" attitude. * Many fans believe Future Gohan is far more powerful then Goku after he returned from Namek. * Many fans also agree that if Future Gohan was able to fight the androids one on one, he could kill them, as he is considered to be as strong, if not stronger, than #17. *The manga hints, however, that he may not have stood a chance against the Androids, even if he hadn't lost his arm, since 17 stated they only used half of their total power to defeat him. * Future Gohan is the only Z Fighter to fight with one arm (in terms of fighting with punches and kicks). * Present Gohan and Future Gohan both lose the usage of their left arms at some point in their appearances in Dragon Ball Z. Present Gohan loses the use of his in his final battle with Cell, and Future Gohan loses his arm completely after protecting Trunks from the androids. * Future Gohan is the only Z-Fighter to wear a gi that only has one Kanji on it. * Many fans ask why Future Gohan didn't turn Super Saiyan 2. The reason for this is Future Gohan didn't receive the same training he got in the present time line as it is suspected that he had little to no knowledge of Kami's Lookout or the Room of Spirit and Time. ½